


Konoha's Little Slut

by Ereriforlife82



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dominant Sasuke, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereriforlife82/pseuds/Ereriforlife82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke returns to the village secretly to see Naruto. When Naruto doesn't expect him , that's when things get naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konoha's Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> My first SasuNaru fanfic , enjoy!

Team 7 is training. Naruto summons all of his power to make a rasengan while Kakashi gives him the go head. He charges at Kakashi and Kakashi pulls out a book instead of trying to dodge.

" RASENGAAAN ! " Naruto shouts.

Within a blink of an eye , Naruto hits a rock instead. Kakashi used an Earth style clone! 

" So pathetic , Naruto. " Sakura said.

" Pfft. " Naruto laughs , " With your skill ,you think you can do any better ? "

Sakura feels her blood boiling . It's not like what Naruto was saying , wasn't true, but she still put on an act.

" NARUUUTO!! " she tells as she punches Naruto.

" Oww. " he rubs his head.

Kakashi eyes widens as he takes steps back." Well , that's enough training for today. "

Kakashi and Sai quickly leave the equation. Sakura gets up , straightens out her clothes , and then leave.

" God. " Naruto mutters .

Just when he was about to leave , he felt a hand cover his mouth and hold his arms.

" Angh! " his screams were muffled.

" That's not the way to treat a old teammate. " the voice said.

Naruto instantly recognized the voice.It was Sasuke. He squirmed but Sasuke seemed a little bit too strong.

" Such a bad boy. " Sasuke teased , " I'll punish you for that. "

That's when everything turned black.

Next Morning, Naruto wakes up. He laughs and says it was just a dream , until he got hit by sudden realization.

" SAAUKKKE! " he yelled , " Where the hell are you? "

Sasuke comes out of the shadows. " So eager to play , my little slut ? " he smirks.

" Your slut? " Natuto questioned.

Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto. Naruto squirmed and squirmed but the ropes were tight.  
He carefully unzipped the blonde's pants. He slid down Naruto's boxers and smirked at it.

" Let's be honest Naruto , " Sasuke says , " You missed me when I left Konoha , and you wanted to do anything to get me back. " 

" You didn't care if I raped you , you just wanted me back. "

Naruto blushed and looked away. " That's not true. " 

Sasuke's hand lazily pumped Naruto's cock. Naruto bit his lip to hold back sounds. Sasuke didn't feel satisfied with that.

He lifted up Naruto's legs. First , he inserted two fingers into his mouth. Naruto obediently sucked and coated his fingers with saliva. Next , he took them out. He placed the two wet fingers near Naruto's entrance. Naruto gasped as he felt the fingers suddenly enter him.

" Ahh ...Mmmn ..S-sasuke.. take them out. " Naruto moans.

" You seem to enjoy my fingers stretching out that deep hole of yours. " Sasuke smirked , " I will replace your greedy little hole with my cock soon. "

When Sasuke hit a particular spot , Naruto screamed out. When he continued to attack it, his body arched .

" Mmn.. S-Sasuke I w-want your cock , please. " Naruto begged.

Sasuke smirked before saying , " So you're a cock slut . "

Naruto seductively moaned at his words. Sasuke took off his jacket and he slid off his own pants.  
Sasuke gave his cock a few strokes and positioned it at Naruto's entrance.

" Angh... It hurts! " Naruto yelled.

" You begged for this. " Sasuke reminded.

Naruto's pain turned into pleasure. As Sasuke thrusted , Naruto moaned with satisfaction.

" You enjoy that , don't ya , little cock slut ? " he smirked.

" No.. I d-AHHHH! " Naruto screamed.

Sasuke had hit his sweet spot. Sasuke poscessively grabbed Naruto's neck and marked  
him." You're all mine. "

Sasuke released his seed inside Naruto. Naruto felt a sigh of relief until he felt Sasuke ram into him again.

" Mmmm Ah ... S-stop . " Naruto tried to shove him.

" But, your insides are tightening around me. " Sasuke leaned over his head , " What a cock slut. "

Naruto tried to look away , but Sasuke grabbed his chin and kissed him roughly. Sasuke's mouth  
danced against his. It felt great.

" Mmmm . " he moaned into the kiss.

Sasuke finally let go of his lips and thrusts in deeper while Naruto was screaming.

" Naruto , " Sasuke began , " I want you to scream , I'm Sasuke's dirty little whore . "

" Wha- " Naruto was cut off when Sasuke thrusts again.

Sasuke hit his prostate again. Naruto couldn't control his self any longer.

" That's right you dirty little slut , say it! "

" I-m Sasuke's d-dirty little whore...AHHH! " Naruto moaned.

They both came together. Sasuke smirked at a naked Naruto, fast asleep. It was a pleasurable sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri and Sasunaru are some great ships. I could ship them to death.


End file.
